Friends in love!
by RustyBay
Summary: Jace and Clary have been friends since they where in dipers, their both in love with each other but wont addmit it. Have they found away to admit their feelings and finally get together? If so will it work or will it screw up everything? PLEASE R&R!
1. Returning Home

**Ok so this is just a story that popped in my head and I had to write it. It just wouldn't leave me alone till I did. So I hope you like it! Oh and review! Review! Review! Oh and Max is also about a year younger then Clary. Making him 14. Clary is only 15 in the beginning but turns 16.**

Clary hopped up and down in her seat as her mother Jocelyn, drove her and Izzy to the airport. Clary was a small redhead, she was maybe all of 5 feet and weighed no more then 95 pounds. She had big emerald green eyes and very pale skin. She was also dating the school Jock Jonathon.

Jonathon has naturally white/silver hair, he is very fit and tall, maybe around 5"11. He has pitch black eyes full of hate to almost everyone other then Clary and a few of the other people. He is also the caption of the soccer team. One of the sports he likes to take his anger out by kicking the ball as hard as he can. Also when he gets mad if there isn't something to take his anger out on he finds things. Some times it's a wall or by getting in a fight. Other times if he doesn't feel like hitting something that will fight back or hurt his hand in the long run he'll punch Clary. He knows she won't fight back or tell anyone.

Then you have Isabelle, though everyone calls her Izzy. Isabelle is very beautiful and tall, for most girls her age. She has big, black eyes, a large chest, and long, flowing black hair. She is all about fashion. She is also the one who had to take Clary shopping the second day she met her to get her new cloths because she didn't like the ones she had. She also had to take her and get her hair cut so it was _so_ long it hit the ground. It now falls to about the middle of her back. She is also the kind of girl most women would be jealous of. Izzy also has a brother named Alec and a younger brother named max.

Though max was killed in a shooting at the school about 6 months ago, Clary blames herself for the death of max. She was the one who was supposed to be killed not him. But he got in the way and took the bullet saying Jace would need Clary more then he would him. Clary could still hear his words loud and clear in her head

_*flashback*_

"_Clary, Clary, Clary. You know I don't like it when you are late." Clary turned around to see her father standing in the hallway of the school. She could tell he was drunk and high._

"_Father School hasn't ended yet. You need to leave NOW." Clary said pleading with her father. She knew he shouldn't be here like this and everyone would know her father was a drunk and an ass when he was._

"_Don't speak to me like that!" People where now crowding around to see what was going _

_On__._

"_Father I'm sorry but you really need to leave! We can take this over when I get home!"_

"_You are coming home with me…NOW!" The words scared Clary but she didn't show it._

"_I can't leave school. You need to leave."_

"_Clarissa we are leaving NOW! Let's go! Or you will be a very sorry child and wish you would have listened!" Clary still didn't show his words scared her. When father says a very sorry child it is never good. But she made but her mind she was not leaving this school. And she was NOT getting into that car with him!_

"_Father you need to leave now! Without me! I am not going anywhere with you!"_

"_If that is what you choose then you shall pay the price!" Clary could she the anger on his face. She was looking him straight in the eyes when she heard a loud pitched scream. She tore her eyes from her fathers and looked to see what the hell the girl just screamed for. That's when she saw that her father had a gun pointed at her. Clary was too scared to move. She knew people were screaming and running for help. She could hear people screaming 'HE HAS A GUN!' and 'HELP! GET HELP'. __Valentine raised the gun and fire the first shot. Clary felt a pain rip though her hip-bone. She looked down to see that he had shot her. She couldn't believe her own father shot her. And she knew he only missed because he was drunk. Clary saw him raise the gun again and fire. But this time he missed. She felt someone push her out of the way. She then herd another scream come from a very familiar voice. Izzy. _

"_MAX!" Clary saw someone take her father down. Jace, she saw him deliver some blows to her father. It took all of her __strength but she moved over to see who knocked her out of the way. She saw Max laying there coughing up blood. She found the strength to move over to him._

"_Max...Max! No you can't die!" __Clary could feel the tears running down her face. And she knew everyone was watching but she didn't care. Max just gave his life for her. "Please Max! Please stay with me! Don't die!"_

"_Clary..." He took a breath before continuing. "Clary its ok. I knew what I was doing. And plus Jace would be better off with having you alive then with me." Max coughed some more before his eyes slid shut. _

"_What? Max no! __Come one wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" What did he mean Jace would be better off with her alive then him? She felt someone pick her up and move her away from Max. But she was in to much pain to do anything. She just let them take her. She felt them put her down on something some-what soft and some-what hard. She knew Max was died; she looked over to see Jace's eyes filled with unshed tears and many unspoken emotions. That was the last thing she saw before it all faded to black."_

_*end of flashback*_

Clary felt a tear run down her face from thinking about Max. This always happened when she thought about him. Witch was a lot lately. Izzy looked over to see her quick wipe the tear away but didn't say anything because she knew what it was about. Izzy didn't blame Clary for what happened. She knew that if Clary could of she would have done anything to have stopped what happened. And she tried telling Clary this a million times. But Clary always came back with the same reply every time 'Izzy have you ever been the reason someone is dead? No you haven't so don't try and tell me I need to get over it and that I would have done everything I could have to have stopped it. Because I didn't do everything in my power I should have called for help the first second I saw my dad at the school and I didn't. Now I took away your little brother and I have to live with that.' After about the forth time Izzy just gave up. We pasted a sign that said _airport 3.2 miles away. _Clary's mood turned happy again and she started hopping up and down in her seat again.

"Clary you need to clam down you hopping so high your going to hit you head! And you making me bounce while I'm trying to fix my make-up!" complained Izzy. Clary rolled her eyes at her friend. She was always so worried about her make-up. And it wasn't like they were picking up any one _too_ special.

"Sorry Izzy I'm just excited we haven't seen the guys in almost a month and I cant wait. I MISS them SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!" Clary couldn't wait to see Jace and Alec. She was really excited to see Jace though. Mostly because he was her best friend. They had been friends since they were in dippers. Jace was Izzy step-brother and Alec was her real brother. Clary couldn't wait for Jace to see her. It had been about 2 months since she had seen him. Him and Alec had gone away for some of summer vacation. Clary and Izzy where going to go with them but decided that the guys should have some guy time. But Clary was happy about this now. Because over the summer she changed some. She now wore some make-up here and there and she straightened her hair all of the time. Sometimes she straightened her hair and then put in loose curls. Today she had straightened her hair, then curled it, and the through it in a messy bun with a few pieces of hair hanging down in her face.

"Clary call Jace or Alec and tell them we are here and to meet us outside." Jocelyn looked at her daughter and smiled. Clary gave a shy smile back, and then pulled out her phone and texted Jace. (**B=Jace, **_I=Clary)_

_Hey we are here. Mom says to meet us outside… _

**Okdoke. We are picking up are bags now be out in a min.**

_Ok cant wait to see you :P…_

**Oh angle….should I be scared?**

_No! Your just my best friend and I cant wait to see you!_

**Uh-huh sure Clary. You cant keep denying your love for me..Lol :P**

_I don't have and love for you..Lol..You know what you can go back to Idris! LOL JK _

**Fine if you want me to leave ill get back on the plane and send Alec out only! **

_No!_

_Jace_

_Jace! Were did you go?_

_TEXT BACK! _

_JACE!_

_Jerk…_

Clary put on a pouty face and looked out the window. Izzy gave her a weird look before asking.

"What he just stop texting you?" Clary looked over at her friend and mumbled a 'yea' before looking out the window. "Awww..Come on Clary don't be like that! He's just some stupid boy…come on you where so happy!" But that was the problem to Clary. Jace wasn't just some stupid boy. He was the boy that was her best friend, the guy she trusted the most. And the guy that she has fallen head over heels for about two years ago. But she didn't dare say anything. She gave Izzy a look and she shut up. They pulled up in front of the airport and Clary saw Alec. But no Jace. _Did he really get back on the plane? _She didn't like that thought, but he wasn't here. Clary could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Clary are you going to come say hi? Or are you just going to sit in the car? How rude!" started Izzy.

"Iz I'm coming! I just needed a moment." Clary got out of the car and walked over to where Alec was standing. Alec, like his mother, has black hair, luminous blue eyes, and an impressive height. He is also very pale. He is very handsome as well, but unlike Izzy, he tries to downplay his looks by wearing worn out sweaters and damaged clothing. Also he is gay and has a love interest named Mangus. Mangus is one of Clary's best friends. They became friends awhile back when Mangus was new to the school. Everyone was mean to him. Well not _everyone_, but most of the kids. So one day when Clary saw him sitting by himself in lunch she called him over to sit with them. They all became friends pretty fast.

"Hey red, long time no see! How's you summer been? Iz drive you crazy?" Clary giggled and gave him a hug. Izzy shot him some daggers. Alec and Clary had gotten really close over the past year or two. And she liked it this way. She knew if she needed help she could go to him and that if he needed he could go to her.

"Now, now Alec. Don't be stealing my entire hug." Clary knew that voice to well. She stopped hugging Alec and spun around and grabbed Jace into a hug.

"JACE!" She herd him chuckled before he hugged her back. She was still about half the size of him. Jace has fine wavy dark golden-blond hair and dark gold eyes. He has a slim, muscular build, and is about 5'11". His face is pretty, angular, and Clary often refers to him as beautiful and leonine, with a narrow mouth. He is covered in thin, silver scars from years of fighting with adopted parents and siblings. Jace is seventeen years old, and is also left-handed. He has often said that the only trait he got from his birth father was his attitude. Witch depending on who you are could be either good or bad.

Clary pulled back and looked at Jace. Jace couldn't believe his eyes. Clary was still only five foot tall with green eyes and freckles. But her hair was different. Instead of being curly and fizzy, it fell in nice smooth curls. She looks more like her mother then ever. She is rather petite and very thin. She was still his delicate little friend.

"I missed babe." Clary rolled her eyes at Jace. He for some reason started calling her "babe" about two years ago. She didn't understand why he always had some new girl at his side that was so much prettier then Clary so why would he call her babe. Wasn't like they were dating or were ever going to.

"Oh shut up." Clary detached herself from Jace and turned around. "Ok I say we get out of here and go do something fun!"

"Agreed!" replied Jace.

"Yup me too! I have had enough of boring crap today!" said Alec grabbing his bag.

"ME TOO!" said Izzy. They all looked at her. Even people that were just walking by.

"You just had you yell." Mumbled Jace as we got in the car. Izzy shot him a look, I giggled, and Alec gave me a weird look witch made me laugh harder.

"Ok guys lets get a move on." Said Jocelyn as she pulled out of the airport.

**Well? What you think? Should I go on? I swear if I do that this will be just as important as my other story's but I **_**will**_** keep working on all of them! I know I haven't updated on my others but I ran out of idea's so yea. But I'm getting some back so updates should be happing ASAP! Oh and REVIEW! PPPWWWEEEAAASSSEEE! Tanks! =D and I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. It's a Reunion

Hey guys I know I changed my Screen Name to: Rusty Bay. It used to be Buddiebaby. But something have happened and it needed to be changed. Sorry for the just up and changing of the name. and also srry if you thought this was another chapter!

~Rusty Bay


	3. Who Do I Choose?

Jace looked out the window watching the places, people, trees, and other airplanes get bigger and bigger. He looked over at his brother Alec, and then to the girl that was sitting across from him. He found out her name was Aline and that it wasn't hard to get in her pants that's for sure. She had even tried to get him to go in the bathroom on the plane with her but Alec wouldn't let him leave his side. Aline looked over at Jace and gave him a slutty smile, one that didn't mean anything to him, just as _she_ didn't mean anything to him. He would get what he wanted from her and then be done with her. She didn't mean a thing she was just another one of his play-toys as Alec, Izzy, and Clary would call them. Clary…he missed his little red head. She was so sweat and fragile. It bugged him that the kids in school were so mean to her. Thinking about how some of the kids treated her made him mad. He hated it more then he hated ugly girls hitting on him! Jace felt a pain in his hand and looked down to see they he had dug his nails into his hand from clenching them so hard. He hadn't even realized he was doing it. Alec looked over and scowled.

"Jesus Jace! What the hell where you thinking about?" Jace wiped his hand and looked over at his step-brother.

"Just stuff…" He looked back out the window.

"You where thinking about Clary weren't you? You always do this to yourself when you think about her! It bugs the living hell out of me! Why do you do it if it bugs you that much?" Jace gave Alec a look to shut the hell up. But it was too late because Aline had already herd. _Well there go my plans of getting in her pants. Now she thinks I have a girlfriend!_

"Who's the hell are you talking about? You have a girlfriend? And I thought you name was Dallas! Not that gay name Jace!"

"No she is not my girlfriend she is like my sister! And my name doesn't matter to you, you where just some person I was going to fuck and then I was going to be done with you! But you know what if my name is so gay you can go _fuck_ yourself!" Jace got up and walked off of the plane just now releasing it had stopped and people were getting off. Aline just sat there like and idiot not knowing what to do. Jace smiled to himself as he thought about see his little red-head. He could barley wait.

AFTER THE CAR RIDE HOME

It felt good to be out of the car. I mean after a five hour plane ride and then an hour long car ride home that turned into an hour and a half car ride because of the traffic. It was nice to be standing. They had no more then gotten in the door and Clary and Izzy ran up to Izzy's room saying to be ready in 2 hours. Jace watched after Clary, he couldn't believe how hot she had gotten over the summer. I mean she was only gone for 2 months and she had like changed completely.

"Jace are you going to get ready to go?" Asked Alec, Izzy and Clary said that they were all going out to dinner and then to the club. Jace loved going to the clubs with all the hot girls to dance with. But there was only one girl he wanted to dance with tonight and that was Clary.

"Yea I'm going to go get a shower." Answered Jace as he walked towards his room. He herd Alec said 'ok' back but he ignored it. The only thing on his mind was how to get Clary to dance with him.

CLARY

Wow. Jace was hotter then I had remembered. Izzy and I ran up to her room to start getting ready. We where all going out to dinner and then to the club. I already knew Izzy was going to want to do my make-up and hair and pick out my cloths. Just like she always did.

"Clary is you going to invite john to the club?" asked Izzy from the closet. Was I going to invite Jonathon? I hadn't thought about him for the whole day. I problem had a million text messages from him. Once we had gotten to the airport I had left my phone in my bag.

"I don't know Izzy." Honestly I didn't know. There was a lot I didn't know. Because the big question I had been throwing around in my head was if I even wanted to still be with him. Do I want to still be with him?

"What? He's your boyfriend Clary! You should invite him to come with us!" Izzy walked out of her closet and came over and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I know Iz. It's just…" I trailed off and looked away.

"Clary don't you dare tell me that you are thinking about braking up with him!" when I didn't reply back Izzy continued. "Clary! You can not be serious! Jonathon is like the best thing that has happened to you! He is the perfect one for you! And you guys love each other more then anything! So don't you dare even think about braking up with him!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'ma go hop in the shower. Then while you are in there I can get dressed and brush my teeth." Izzy nodded and I got up and went in the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and got undressed. I hopped in the shower thinking about what Izzy had said. _'Jonathon is like the best thing that has happened to you! He is the perfect one for you! And you guys love each other more then anything! So don't you dare even think about braking up with him!' _But he wasn't! He was so far away from being the perfect one for me! And if he loved me so much then why would he do what he does. I know he sleeps around with other girls even though he is with me. And he can be friends with all of the girls he wants but I shouldn't talk to the one guy I have been friends with for latterly my entire life! I don't think so. And the only reason I went out with John was to try and get over Jace and to make Izzy happy. But I didn't work. I mean it made Izzy happy but I was still way to far in love with Jace. I think if dating John did anything it made me love Jace more then I did before. It made me realize that no guy no matter how popular they are will never change how I feel for him. I finished my shower thinking about Jace I just couldn't get him out of my head.

"Clary hurry up I need to get in there!" called Izzy from the bed room.

"I'm coming Izzy." I called as I opened the door.

"I picked out your cloths because what you had was just….yeah so you are now are wearing this." I looked over to the bed to see a bright green dress that would just cover my butt lying on the bed. **(the picture of her dress is going to one my profile. Please check it out! And I know there person looks nothing like Clary it's just the dress =]) **I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to Izzy to find the smallest dress for me to wear. But it was a very pretty dress and would make my eyes pop.

"Thanks Iz." I gave her a smile and walked over to my phone to see how many messages I had.

"No problem. Oh and John texted you like 14 times and you mom like 2. Now be good while I get in the shower." Izzy walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard her turn the water on, I sat down on the bed still only rapped in my towel and flipped my phone open.

**17 missed messages** I rolled my eyes again. Izzy you where off by one, well I guess ill start with Jonathon's.

**Hey baby!**

**Baby r u mad at me?**

**Hello? Clary are you there?**

**Clary…**

**Clary why aren't you answering me?**

**R u going to brake up with me?**

**Please text me!**

**Please**

**Please**

**Clary**

**CLARY!**

**Clary im worried about u! Please text me!**

**GOD DAMN IT CLARY! IF YOU ARE MAD ABOUT LAST NIGHT IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! **

**CLARISSA!**

Last night…I wasn't even thinking about last night! He dare he even bring last night up! UGH Izzy if I didn't love you I would not be doing this any of it.

_**Hey babe im sorry I have my phone. It was in my bag. **_In all of about 5 seconds he texted back.

**Baby! It's ok..I over reacted.** Yea you're telling me

_**Well listen Jace and Alec just got back and we are all going out to the club later you want to join?**_

**Yea ill be there. What time? **Huh Izzy didn't say.

"IZZY WHAT TIME ARE WE GOING TO THE CLUB?"

"TELL HIM TO BE THERE AROUND 9!" how in the world did she know I was texting him? Oh whatever I don't care.

_**Around 9?**_

**Yea that sounds good.**

_**Ok well I g2g ill ttyl**_

**Ok luv u**

_**luv u too.**_ Do you? Do you honestly love him Clary. Or is your love for Jace much more then any love? I don't know. I let out a quick breath of air and went to grab my dress, when the door opened and Jace walked in.

THIRD PERSON

"Uh Izzy should…" Jace trailed off as he saw Clary standing there. The first thing he noticed was she was only covered by a towel. He was about to say something when Izzy ran out of the bathroom.

CLARY

"OH MY GOD, JACE GET OUT!" Izzy screamed at Jace. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Im sorry I didn't.. I just…"

"JUST GET OUT" Jace turned on his heels and walked out shutting the door behind him. I looked at Izzy and then away sure that my face was all red. "That was close thank god you don't have your dress on."

"Yea." I walked over and grabbed my dress and headed for the bathroom. "Ima quick throw this on. Hey what are you going to wear?" Izzy pointed over the bed room door. On the back of it hung a tiny black dress that would just cover her ass. **(again will be on my profile and in the picture it is striped but try and picture it all black and with out the stripes please) **

"you like?"

"very much."

"good now come on we have to get ready we only have an hour left."

"right, im going. Im going."

**Well how was it? I hope you guys like the second chapter! I am going to try and update again this week! And sorry about the wait! I was trying to get it up ASAP but my computer didn't want to do what it was supposed to do. And I hope you all like the dresses. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! The more review the quicker I will update! Again I hope you liked my story and im glad I have you all as fans you guys are the best! Oh and here are the dresses**

**Also remember in the picture of Izzy to try and picture the dress being ALL black NO stripes!**

**Again I hope you like my story and please REVIEW!**


	4. Here We Go

**So I counted all the votes up and 'Friend in love' is the one that won. Now for you that also enjoy A only girl with a dark secret. Don't worry. As soon as I finish correcting all the older chapters the story will be back up and on normal up date. I'm hoping to get it done within the next 2 or 3 months. As long as school doesn't get over ruling. Anyways, here's the next chapter to friends in love! Hope you all enjoy!**

After I threw my dress on I walked out into the bedroom to see Izzy doing some touch ups on her hair and make up and then telling me to go sit on the bed so she could do mine. I grabbed my phone and started texting Simon. Izzy was about to turn the blow drier on when I stopped her.

"Hey Izzy do you care is I invite Simon? You know he would love to come!" I gave Izzy puppy eyes but I relized I didn't need to. Because I no more then said 'can I invite simon.' And she was jumping on me.

"Of course you can! Why would you even ask me that?! You know I love when he's around! I don't think the boys will mind! I think Jace is getting better with him!" Izzy was a bout to start rambaling on but I stopped her by putting my hand up.

"okay! Iz calm down ill invite him. BUT only to the club the rest is for us only!"

"but-"

"No buts! I am only inviting him to the club afterwards! Got it?!" Izzy nodded her head but looked disappointed. I felt bad but I wanted to spend some time with the boys. Just us and the boys. Like it was before! Izzy climed off of me and got started on my hair. And I opened my phone and clicked on Simons name.

(Clary)

(Simon)

Hey Si! You wanna come to the club later with Izzy, Jace, Alec, and me? It took all of 2 seconds for him to reply.

Clary? I haven't herd from u all day! Yea I would luv to come with you guys! Wat time u guys want to meet up? I smiled at my phone. Thinking of simons face when he had first meet Izzy. How he couldn't speak straight and how he was the only one that wanted to try her soup she was making that night.

Yea Ik I haven't had my phone on that much lol. Uh be there around 9ish?

Okie doke. Sounds good. Is jonathan going to be there?

Sadly yes… Izzy told me that I had to because we are the perfect cupple and all. Ugh Simon I wish I could just tell her whats going on.

You will be able to one day! I promise. I set my phone down and waited for Izzy to finish my hair.

*later that night at the club*

When Clary and the gang arrived at the club the first thing she saw was Jonathon. He had his arms crossed at his chest and a stone cold look on his face. He had wore all black trying to pull off Jace's look but failing horribly at it. Clary rolled her eyes, as much as she loved Izzy she was seriously thinking about Braking it off with him. And plus being back around Jace made her want to call it off even more, she had forgotten how much she really did like him while he was away. Jace looked at Clary.

"Who invited the douchbag?"

"Uh I did." Jace stopped and looked at her.

"What? Why would you do that?" Jace looked at Jonathan meeting his glare, audicmadly Jace went on alert.

"Well you see when you where away me and him kinda hooked up and we've been dating ever since." Jace's eyes grew cold and his face grew hard.

"Your dating him?! And when where you planning on telling me this?! How could you even do this?! You know damn well how much me and him hate each other. I thought you where on my side!" As much as Clary knew what Jace was saying was true. She knew how bad it was going to hurt Jace when he found out that her and Jonathon were together she did it anyways. She hadn't cared at the time how Jace would feel. He was gone. He had left her, so why should she have to just sit around?

"Because I wanted to! He asked me out. He seemed sweet, like the guy I used to know that left me when I needed him the most. Jonathon was the one there for me when YOU weren't! When you just up and left with no warning or explanation. You were my best friend. You were the only one I had to really lean apun and then you just left! How do you think that made me feel on top of everything else that had just happened?" Jace glared at Clary before walking off. Jonathon watched as Jace walked passed him before walking up to meet Clary."

"Hey babe." Purred Jonathon trying to be all sweet.

"Hey."

"Come on lets go dance."

**Well how was it? Leave a review and let me know? ~RustyBay**


	5. You got what you deserved!

Well I'm back. I know I have probably lost a lot of my readers and I am SO sorry for the wait I have put y'all through. I know there is no reason other then I just didn't feel like writing. Well not so much didn't feel like writing but didn't feel like writing these stories. But any-who, I'm back in the game and hope to get up dates soon enough. Hope I didn't loose all of my awesome readers!

"Hey babe." Purred Jonathon trying to be all sweet.

"Hey."

"Come on lets go dance."

Jonathan and Clary walked into the club, heading start for the bar. Jace was already there downing his third drink.

"And what can I get this beautiful lady?" Clary blushed as the bartender flirted. He was cute, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, standing approximately six foot tall with a toned body and tanned skin.

"I'll have orange Gatorade and whipped cream vodka."

"Coming right up." Jonathan looked at Clary with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jonathan just shook his head and Clary glared at him and rolled her eyes, looking back as the bartender returned.

"Here you go darling" Just as Clary was about to say thank you Jonathan slammed his fist on the counter top, making Clary jump.

"Cant you tell the girls taken?! Back off before I make you, back of asshole!" Jonathan was now leaving over the counter and had the bartender by the collar of his shirt.

"Buddy I was-"

"Don't you buddy me! I am not your buddy and you better stay the fuck away from my girl! She's mean and I don't plan on sharing her with anyone! You understand me?!"

"Jonathan!" Jonathan turned to see a pissed of Clary standing with her hands on her hips. "What the hell?!"

"He was hitting on you babe, I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? You of all people should know damn well that I can protect myself! I don't need you to do it for me! And so what if he was hitting on me, girls hit on you all the time!" Clary grabbed her stuff and turned to leave. She was almost out the door when she turned around and looked Jonathan right in his eyes. "You know what Jonathan, I'm done with this. All of it. Your to controlling, to "protective", and to damn stupid! I cant stand to even be around you anymore! The only reason I asked you to come tonight is because Izzy wanted me to! If it was up to me I wouldn't have even called you back you, you no good son of a bitch!" With that Clary turned and walked out of the club, leaving a bunch of people opened mouthed and gazing at her.

The air was slightly cold that hit Clary's arms but she ignored it, to pissed of at how stupid she was for ever thinking her and Jonathan could be together. I should have left him months ago! When all of this first started! I knew it, I saw all the signs, I just was to desperate to admit it to myself! But nooo, all because there was finally a guy with an interest in me. Great job Clary! You are one smart cookie!

A hand touched Clary causing her to jump, spinning quickly throwing a kick no one could see coming. Taking out the knees of her person behind her, Clary landed smoothly on her feet, in a position ready for anything.

"Easy Clary, I just me." Clary stood.

"Jace? What the hell? You should know better then to sneak up on me like that!" Jace groaned as he got to his feet.

"Well I called your name three times and you just kept standing there. Doing nothing, not moving, just standing there."

"Oh I uh.. I never heard you. I'm sorry. How are your knee caps?" Jace groaned, rubbing his knees.

"They've been worse but damn girl, where did you learn to kick that hard?"

"Well, I've had my far share of practice over the time you've been gone. What are you doing following me anyways?"

"Well I saw the fight between you and Jonathan, and I uh..." Jace paused rubbing the back of his neck, and Clary put her hands on her hips and glared a Jace.

"And you what? Thought I would need your manly protection? Well news flash! I don't need your help! I stopped needing you when you left months ago! No phone calls, no texts, not even a little note saying your okay! I was worried sick about you! I tried calling, texting, everything!" Tears were streaming down Clary's face. "I needed you Jace. More then anything i have ever needed before. I loved you. I was IN love with you. And you left, like i meant nothing to you at all. All I wanted was for me to mean as much to you as you did to me. But I guess that was just to much to ask."

"Clary.." Clary shook her head and turned to walk away, cut off when Jace grabbed her arm. Spinning her around he slipped his arms around her waist, taking away her breath realizing his lips were only inches away from hers. "I never meant to hurt you Clary. Hell you were the last person on earth I wanted to hurt! But I needed to get away from here. From..." Jace stopped swallowing hard, he wiped a tear away from her face. Looking from her eyes to her lips. He could see the want in her eyes, and knew he had the same look. Taking a deep breath Jace let Clary go, taking a few steps back. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you Clary. Not one day." Jace said in a soft voice, and Clary dropped her head.

"Lets just go home.

Well guys? Whatcha think? I know its not real long but I already have an idea for the next chapter. So please bare with me. Also an update from Just a game of truth or dare coming up within the week! If everything goes as planned, so figures crossed. And thank you to all of you that have stuck with me. You guys are awesome!


End file.
